Dead or Alive
by Chiji
Summary: Tiens ? Cette fanfiction n'était pas finie ? Etrange... : ENJOY !
1. Chapter 1

**Thème :** Shonen aï, pas vraiment tragique mais ça y plonge presque

**Anime :** Gravitation de Maki Murakami

**Auteur :** Chiji (c'est moi )

**Résumé :** Une question est posée : Pourquoi est-ce que Tohma s'est mariée avec Mika ?

**Titre :** Dead or Alive.

POV Mika

Je me demande pourquoi est-ce Tohma est tant attaché à Shûichi-kun ?

Vraiment ces derniers temps il ne cesse de me raconter sa vie... au début ça va, ça passe encore... mais après... c'est agaçant !

Toujours avec ses : ''Shindô aujourd'hui mange avec Eiri'' ''Aujourd'hui il s'est disputé avec Eiri''... enfin bref j'en passe du plus rose au plus noir...

Justement, il devrait être rentrer il y a de cela 20 minutes !

Parfois je me demande si je suis vraiment sa femme !

Il ne pense jamais à moi !

Ses seuls centres d'intérêts sont : boulot, Eiri et maintenant Shindô-kun ! Et moi dans tout ça !

Je me demande même s'il se souvient de mon visage !

Ou même de mon nom !

FIN POV Mika

La demoiselle s'écroula au sol.

Désemparée, elle prit son visage entre ses mains et laissa les larmes couler.

Pourtant elle le savait... elle avait déjà fait le reproche à Tohma, mais rien n'y faisait !

Ne l'aimait-il plus ?

N'avait-elle plus personne autour d'elle ?

Physiquement, il fallait l'admettre elle n'était pas moche. (Chiji : quoique... lol je blague !)

Ce n'était que maintenant qu'elle le remarquait !

Tohma n'avait jamais était très attentif à son égard...

Pourquoi ?

Un grand frisson lui parcouru le dos.

Elle commençait à avoir froid... à mourir de froid.

Elle était en train de tomber gravement malade !

Personne ne serait là pour la sauver... car une fois de plus elle passerai le week-end seule.

/A N-G/

-_Yes, I unterstand... okay, tranks..._

Le président de N-G raccrocha.

Il était plutôt de bonne humeur.

Ses affaires marchaient bien, certes il avait du boulot par desses la tête mais chaque chose avançait vite et bien.

De plus, le terrible groupe BAD LUCK et surtout le terrible chanteur n'avait fait aucune crise et encore moins de dépression.

Bref tout allait de mieux en mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

Néanmoins quelque était chose de négatif... oui il commençait à être fatigué.

Il n'était pas rentrés chez lui depuis 3 jours.

Et bien sûr ce week-end aucune chance q'il ne rentre chez lui... il n'était pas malheureux... mais son beau-frère lui manquait.

Oui, j'ai bien dit son beau-frère et non sa femme.

Pourquoi Eiri lui manquait-il tellement ?

C'était un sentiment assez spécial...

Le téléphon(s)e retentit une seconde fois, Tohma espérait que c'était son cher et "tendre" Yuki.

Il pria deux petites secondes et décrocha :

-Moshi Moshi ?

-Tohma...

C'était son épouse, Mika.

Sa voix était tremblante et hésitante... elle n'avait pas terminée sa phrase qu'elle étouffa le début d'un sanglot.

-Je me sens tellement triste... tellement mal... s'il te plaît vient à la maison.

Il soupira.

-Ecoute Mika non, je suis occupé de plus...

-Tohma, je t'en prie je me suis fais si mal...

-De plus là tu occupes la ligne ! Alors libères la ! J'ai un appel urgent à passer et si je le loupe alors ma vie n'a plus de sens !

-Et la mienne ?

Il gardait le silence, il ne l'écoutait presque plus.

-Je raccroche.

-Tohma mashinasaï...

Le président de N-G raccrocha.

Il avait coupé la parole à sa femme... et ce qu'il ne savait pas encore c'est qu'il avait commis... une grave erreur...

_**A SUIVRE...**_

**Chiji**

**le 30.01.06**


	2. Je t'aime

**Thème :** Shonen aï, pas vraiment tragique mais ça y plonge presque

**Anime :** Gravitation de Maki Murakami

**Auteur :** Chiji (c'est moi )

**Résumé :** Une question est posée : Pourquoi est-ce que Tohma s'est mariée avec Mika ?

**Titre :** Dead or Alive2 Je t'aime

**Suite de **: Dead or Alive (1)

Comme il l'avait dit à sa femme il avait un appel des plus ''urgent'' à passer.

Il décrocha et n'eût pas besoin de prendre son calepin où tout les numéros de téléphone étaient inscrits car il le connaissait déjà par coeur.

_-Sur le fix ou sur le portable ?_

Il se décida vite en se disant que sur le fix il aurait plus de chance que Eiri décroche plutôt que sur son portable.

La logique ?

Il n'y en avait pas mais bon... c'était Eiri. (Chiji : est-ce un cas à part ?)

_-Tuuuuuuuuuuut... tuut_

Il attendu deux petites secondes et la sonnerie d'attente cessa.

-Haï ?

Même pas un ''allô'' ou encore moins un petit ''bonjour''.

-Bonjour Eiri, c'est Seguchi.

-...

-Comment vas tu ?

Il entendit son interlocuteur soupirer.

-Ca va.

Il avait dit ça avec un ton plat, morose...

-Je suis content que tu ailles bien, tu fais quelque chose aujourd'hui ?

-Non, mais j'ai mon roma...

-Parfait ça te plairais qu'on aille manger dans un restaurant ?

-Euuh...

-Allez je paye !

-Si tu veux...

-Super !

-Néanmoins, après tu me fous la paix une semaine, style : plus de coups de téléphone et n'espère pas taper la conversation avec moi...

-Pas de problème...

On se donne rendez-vous au centre commercial Décap Corp... à 12h10 ?

-Ok.

Pas un mot de plus l'écrivain avait mit une fin à la conversation.

Seguchi sourit et pensait à Eiri.

_-Je me demande ce qu'il ressent pour moi..._

Une question comme celle çi...

Un élément perturbateur pour la fanfiction que vous êtes en train de lire.

-_Peut-être même qu'il ne pense qu'à moi..._

En pensant cela il faisait ses affaires, mettait son manteau et il prit la porte.

En regardant sa montre il s'aperçut qu'il était tellement pressé qu'il était parti 20 minutes à l'avance...

Il décida d'aller voir les différents groupes qui devaient répéter.

Direction premier étage... salle studio 3.

Les... ASK. (Chiji : Génial uu... il manquait plus que eux !)

Il pénétra dans la salle.

-Ohayô gozaimas Aizawa-kun... les autres...

-Seguchi-san, bonjour.. comment vous portez-vous ?

-Bien, je te remercie.

Il lui adressa son plus beau sourire.

Vraiment Aizawa était... quelqu'un prêt à tout pour avoir ce qu'il voulait... et faire semblant d'apprécier Tohma, visiblement, ne le déranger pas.

Le président prit une nouvelle fois la porte et parti vers le studio 2.

Lorsqu'il posa la main sur la poignée de la porte il entendit un cri.

Le cri de qui ?

C'était une question qui ne se posait même pas...

-Shindô-kun... que t'arrive-t-il ?

-J'ai perdu Kumagorô que ma prêté Sakuma-san ! çç ! Je ne peux pas chanter sans lui !

-Tu as bien regardé partout ?

-OUI !

L'homme aux cheveux clairs demanda que plus personne ne bouge... Ils s'exécutèrent.

Il laissa son regard se balader sur tout le long de la pièce.

Analysant chaque chose,... chaque objet...

Prêt du micro : Rien.

Prêt de la guitare : Non plus.

Sur la table du synthétiseur : Fujisaki l'aurait probablement tué mais toujours rien...

-Tu l'as perdu où ?

Entre deux sanglots le garçon s'éclaircit la gorge et prononça :

-Dans la pièce ou du moins à N-G...

-Très bien.

Il ne fallut pas même deux secondes pour que Seguchi trouve la fameuse peluche.

-Sur la chaise...

Il gloussa et lui sourit...

-Tu vois elle n'était pas si loin.

-O... Arigatô.

A sa montre : midi... Il fallait qu'il s'en aille.

Il allait partir en pure tranquillité quand il entendit:

-Aujourd'hui je mange avec mon chéri ! (\ /)

(Chiji : Vous avez vu ? J'ai fait un choubi cochon !

Bon ok, je fais pitié... gomen.. on reprends la fic ? ENJOY !)

-Tu manges avec Eiri ? demanda-t-il avec un regard noir...

-Oui, je crois...

Il parti en claquant la porte.

_Eiri ne veut-il tellement pas m'accorder une seule petite minute ? Non ? Il veut tellement être avec ce ''putain'' de Shûichi ! Et moi je compte pour quoi ? Du beurre ? Tout de même je suis son beau-frère !_

**Mais pas son mari.**

_Tais-toi donc conscience, je n'ai rien à entendre... je sais bien que j'ai raison !_

**Non, tu as tort.**

_J'ai toujours étais là pour Eiri... il se doit de me rendre l'appareil._

**Te rendre l'appareil ? Oui. Mais pas t'aimer.**

_Il est à moi._

**Il ne t'appartient pas !**

_Alors à qui est-il ? A Shindô ? JAMAIS !_

**Simplement à personne sauf à lui-même !**

_Je n'ai rien à te dire ! C'est la seule personne que j'aime !_

**Et ta femme ?**

_Ma femme ! C'est différent ! Je l'aime, mais ce n'est pas pareil !_

**Certes, ce n'est pas de l'amour !**

_Nous avons toujours était de la sorte !_

**Là, elle est en train de mettre fin à ses jours... alors annule ton rendez-vous avec quelqu'un qui ne t'aimera jamais et va la sauver ! MONTRE LUI TON AMOUR ! **

_Foutaises !_

Tohma se secoua maintes fois la tête.

Il avait honte de lui-même... maintenant il se battait avec sa propre conscience !

Bon voilà, il était au bas de l'immeuble Decap Corp, et il attendait.

-_Eiri, où es-tu ? Ah, le voilà qui arrive !_

Ce n'est que lentement que l'écrivain avançait.

Avec une allure nonchalante, une cigarette dans le bec (Chiji : Comme d'hab' !)

Un parfait ensemble, et tout ce qu'il y a avec.

Les mains dans les poches, il s'approcha lui fit un signe de tête sans lui serrer la main ou même le saluer.

-Bonjour Eiri, dit Tohma avec un ton joyeux mais calme.

Son interlocuteur ne lui répondit que par une sorte de grongron. (Chiji : Allez savoir ce que c'est ! Même moi je n'en ai pas la moindre idée :) ! )

-Sa va ?

-... oui.

-J'ai bien faim, pas toi ?

-Oui, mais il ne faut pas que je reste longtemps...

Sans lui laissait le temps de finir Tohma le coupa :

-Ha oui ? Pourquoi ça ?

-J'ai promis à Koala Rose de manger une glace avec lui.

-Je vois.

_Kuso, je craque ! Shindô, Shindô, Shindô.. il ne sait dire que ça ! Et puis, il n'est pas si froid que ça avec cet imbécile ! Minute papillon : si je m'énerve trop il le remarqueras... et que lui diras-je ? Je t'aime Eiri ? pffff... quel imbécile._

-Yuki...

-.. Hm ? C'est une des rares fois où tu m'appelles ''Yuki'' et non ''Eiri''.

-Ha... oui... exact, répondit-il avec un ton gêné.

-Eiri...

-Quoi ?

-Tu m'aimes bien non ?

-... je dois m'en aller.

Le parolier se leva, prit sa valise et ne lança pas même un regard au Président.

-Eiri mashinasaï !

_Cette parole ! Presque la même que Mika..._

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que Tohma comprit ce qu'il se passait réellement.

Il courait après l'écrivain, quand ce dernier se retourna.

-Nous n'avons pas encore déjeuner, viens donc te rasseoir, s'il te plaît.

Il n'en avait pas tellement envie mais il le fessait quand même.

Yuki n'était pas un ange. (Chiji : Ouais moi j'suis un Tenshi ! )

Il commanda une crudité.

Avec une canette de Cola Coca. (Chiji : oui, c'est fait exprès que ce soit inversé)

Tohma, lui, prit une soupe miso. (Chiji : Je crois que c'est une soupe avec des champignons... attendez je vérifie sur mon agenda franco-japonais 2005-2006 : ah non j'y était pas du tout selon la définition c'est : _pâte de soja fermenté, ingrédient de _base de la soupe miso.. Bon, je ne vais pas mettre toute la définition, maintenant vous voyez ce que c'est ! Chiji, à côté de la planque !)

Et comme boisson il prit juste une bouteille d'eau Volvac.

Ils étaient dans un restaurant, à proximité de la place de la ville ! (Chiji : merci Cam pour ta superbe phrase ! )

Ils mangeaient en silence.

Le ''nittle grasper'' n'avait rien à dire.

Il restait sombre mais observait chaque fait et geste de Eiri.

-Ano.. etto...

Il releva la tête, plein d'espoir... mais se stoppa vite en voyant le regard dur qu'avait Eiri.

-Dis comment vas-tu ma grande soeur ?

-Mika ?

-Bah non, ma grande soeur c'est Tatsuha ! dit-il avec un ton ironique.

-Shirimasen ! (Traduction : Je ne sais pas)

La seule personne à qui je tiens ce n'est pas elle mais toi !

Il avait donné un coup de poings dans la table, (la canette était tombé), il avait les sourcils foncés et défiait Eiri du regard.

-La seule personne que tu aimes c'est moi ?

Tohma baissa la tête, honteux, ne sachant quoi dire.

Avec une voix indécise et morose il répondit :

-Haï.

-Pathétique, j'ai vraiment pitié de toi Tohma.

Il se leva, et parti.

-Tu aimes Shindô, hein ?

-...

Le parolier garda le silence et continua d'avancer.

Mais Tohma lui prit le bras et lui dit en le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Est-ce que c'est lui que tu aimes ?

-Oui.

Il était si sûr de lui et il avait tellement de fierté.

C'était à couper le souffle.

-Dôshite ?

Le président de N-G éclata en sanglots, malgré cela il ne s'arrêta pas de lui poser des questions.

-Bon, je vais manger justement avec Shûichi.

Alors laisse moi tranquille.

Il le retient une nouvelle fois.

-QU'EST CE QU' IL TE PLAIT TANT QUE CA ? CHEZ UNE PUTE PAREIL !

(Chiji : Gomen ne, pour la grossièrement affligeante dont nous fais preuve Tohma.

Mais comme vous pouvez le voir il vient t'insulter terriblement Shûichi !)

Yuki n'en revenait pas.

Voir son interlocuteur si grossier... mais pourquoi donc...

Il le poussa violemment et ne trouva qu"une seule chose à dire :

-Je suis en retard par ta faute.

Et si tu veux un conseil, n'insulte plus JAMAIS Shûichi en ma présence.

Seguchi tomba au sol, anéanti.

A suivre...

**CHIJI**

**le 02.02.06**


	3. Je te hais

**Thème :** Shonen aï, pas vraiment tragique mais ça y plonge presque... bon en fait c'est parti pour être du tragique !

**Anime :** Gravitation de Maki Murakami

**Auteur :** Chiji (c'est moi )

**Résumé :** Une question est posée : Pourquoi est-ce que Tohma s'est mariée avec Mika ?

**Titre : **Dead or Alive3Je te hais.

**Suite de : **Dead or Alive2Je t'aime.

_-Je suis en retard par ta faute. _

_Et si tu veux un conseil, n'insulte plus JAMAIS Shûichi en ma présence._

Cette parole de Yuki lui remontait sans cesse en mémoire.

Lui aussi, il devait être en retard.. mais il n'en avait rien à faire !

Il avait mal au coeur.

Il se sentait totalement perdu... ne sachant plus quoi faire, ni quoi dire.

Il allait rentrer à N-G... la queue entre les jambes.

Il se sentait plus mal qu'un chien battu.

-_Shûichi Shindô, je te promets... mais je te jure sur ma propre vie... de te faire payer ça !_

_Tu es sous mes ordres, et je ne te laisserais pas t'en sortir facilement !_

Il rentra dans son bureau en claquant bruyamment la porte.

Dans son bureau tout était sans dessus sans dessous !

Il n'avait pas laisser la pièce comme ça !

Comment s'était-elle bordélisée ? (Chiji : Je dois mieux parler ! Bordéliser n'est pas un mot de la langue française !)

Mais personne ne devait être rentrer dans son bureau.

Certes, ça aurait pu être la femme de ménage.

Mais c'était impossible, elle aurait fait l'inverse de ranger !

De plus, pour ne rien arranger, il était vraiment énervé.

Tout était cassé, tout était déchirés.

Et ses beaux cadres où il posait à côté de Eiri.

Les seuls et uniques photos qu'il avait prise... il y tenait tellement !

Des bouts de photos étaient au sol, déchirés...

Et sur son bureau...

Il donna un coup sur les paperasses qui jonchaient sa table et découvrit un petit mot.

Ce dernier était écrit sur une feuille bleu, et l'encre était noire.

Très peu appliqué, raturé...

Tohma prit le papier, mit ses lunettes et examina la lettre.

-_Non mais je rêve ? J'suis en plein délire depuis toute t'a l'heure ? Quelqu'un va me réveiller..._

_PITIE !_

_Alors cette lettre... elle raconte quoi ? C'est tellement illisible !_

_Pire qu'un brouillon ! Ca aurait pu au moins être tapé à l'ordinateur... !_

**La lettre :**

_Tohma c'est moi, Mika..._

_Je ne comprends toujours pas... je ne veux plus d'explications._

_C'est fini..._

_Pour notre couple, mais aussi pour ma vie._

_Je suis désolée... je dis te dis au revoir... à bientôt peut-être._

_Et laisse moi me reposer tranquille en laissant Shûichi et Eiri ensemble._

_Tu le sais, il n'y a que lui qui peut lui combler son manque._

_Seulement lui et personne d'autre._

_Laisse les en paix._

_Tu sais... j'ai compris que je ne valais rien pour toi... en fouillant ton bureau..._

_Des photos d'Eiri... d'Eiri et encore Eiri._

_Il n'y en a qu'une seul où j'y suis..._

_Mais je suis avec Eiri..._

_De plus, je suis cachée par ton pot à stylo._

_Tu es dur et méchant Tohma..._

_Je t'aimais et je t'aime encore._

_Mika Seguchi._

FIN de la lettre.

Kami-sama ! C'était quoi cette lettre ?

C'était affreux.

Une lettre d'adieu ?

L'ex-pianiste n'avait jamais (à part dans les films) vu ni entendu une véritable lettre d'adieu.

D'autant plus que la personne auteur de cette lettre était une personne qu'il connaissait...

Mais à peine.

Il n'avait presque jamais était avec elle...

Ce n'était que maintenant que toutes les pièces de son puzzle formaient quelque chose.

Il avait tout foutu en l'air.

C'était fini...

Prit de vertiges, il s'écroula sur son bureau...

_Toutes ses larmes perdues..._

_Cela fait combien de temps que je t'aime ?_

_Te le cacher me faisait tellement mal._

_Et quand je te l'avoues enfin, tu m'envoies sur les roses._

_Je ne supporte plus._

_Je te fais du mal..._

_Pardon._

_J'ai fait du mal à ma propre femme._

_Je suis désolé._

_J'ai aussi fait du mal à celui que tu aimes._

_Ma jalousie et ma fierté n'empêche de m'excuser._

_Je le déteste._

_Ce sentiment est moins fort que mon sentiment d'amour..._

_Mes excuses ?_

_Il peut toujours les rêver !_

-Seguchi-san ! Seguchi-san ! WAKE-UP ! (L'accent... uu... toujours pas bon )

Le blond s'était endormi.

Et quelqu'un le secouait.

(Beurk ! Il avait bavé sur son bureau !)

La personne qui l'avait sorti de sa rêverie était Shûichi.

Ce dernier tout rayonnant, où la gaieté brillait dans ses yeux couleurs lavandes ne semblait ne pas comprendre ce qu'il pouvait se passer autour de lui.

_-Shindô, tu es là... je vais te tuer de mes mains._

_Je te promets, tu mourras rapidement._

_Sans agoniser !_

_Ainsi se termine tes jours._

_C'est fini._

_TOUT est fini._

_Je te hais Shûichi._

A suivre...

**CHIJI **

**le 5.02.06**

**Commentaires de fin : **Laliho ! Alors là ça part vraiment en tragique !

Pour tout vous avouez c'est la première fois que je publie une de mes fanfiction sans avoir écrit la suite !

Mais maintenant j'ai bouclé cette histoire.. donc ça ne partiras pas en live ! (Quoique...)

Bref, je vous laisser merci d'avoir lu !

S'il vous plaît des revieuws ça me ferait plaisir !


	4. Entre la vie et la mort

**Thème :** Shonen aï et tragédie !

**Anime :** Gravitation de Maki Murakami

**Auteur :** Chiji (me revoilà pour le1... 2...3... 4 ème chapitre !)

**Résumé :** Une question est posée : Pourquoi est-ce que Tohma s'est marié avec Mika ?

**Titre : **Dead or Alive4Entre la vie et la mort.

**Suite de : **Dead or Alive3Je te hais.

**Petit blabla :** Excusez-moi je tiens à tout prix à dédicacé cette fanfiction à l'anniversaire de Cam-chan (Yioline) ! Otanjôbi omedetô (Joyeux anniversaire) !14 ans ça se fête !

Pardon, chers lecteurs mais c'était très important...

Allez je lance la fanfiction ? ENJOY ! (J'ai l'impression d'activer une machine quand je dis : ENJOY !)

Shûichi se tenait devant Tohma.

Visiblement gêné, et ne sachant quoi dire, ce dernier soupira.

Cela faisait deux minutes qu'ils n'avaient pas échangés un mot... Tohma le regarda droit dans les yeux, il le força à s'asseoir et l'interrogea :

-Dis moi, Shûichi...

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt.

-Tu aimes Eiri ?

La garçon aux cheveux roses évitait son regard.

La raison ?

Il avait toujours su que le président ressentait un petit ''quelque chose'' pour son Amant... mais aujourd'hui c'était différent...

Il se décida enfin à lui répondre :

-Oui, je l'aime.

Tohma ferma les yeux, le remercia et lui passa les mains autour de son cou...

Comme pour lui faire une caresse...

Peu à peu il serrait, serrait... jusqu'à l'étouffement.

Le chanteur commençait à manquer d'air.

Se débattant, il donna des coups à son interlocuteur.. mais en vain.

Il suffoquait, son teint devenait pâle et il commençait à avoir du mal à distinguer les différentes choses qui l'entourait.

Lentement, très lentement il perdait connaissance...

Et son teint devenait bleuâtre...

Sa vision se faisait trouble, et son souffle inexistant...

-_C'est fini Shindô... tu m'entends ?_

_Ta vie, celle de Mika... mais aussi la mienne._

_J'ai tout gâché !_

Le chanteur était maintenant parterre...

Inconscient.

-Tohma, écoute pour notre repas de ce midi je...

_-C'est dans les moments les moins appropriés que je te vois arriver... je suis en train de tuer celui que tu aimes..._

_Je t'enlève ta raison de vivre._

_Kami-sama... je suis vraiment en train de devenir fou... Je voulais t'avoir... mais je t'éloigne de moi._

_Je suis désolé, je ne peux plus revenir en arrière..._

-Tohma... qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Eiri le regardait avec le même regard que celui qu'il avait eu toute à l'heure, le regard de pitié...

-Je... Eiri... je...

L'homme ne trouvant plus ses mots, resta de marbre... il le savait : il n'avait pas de bonne raison...

A part la jalousie.

-J'étais venu te reproposer un nouveau dîner avec moi...

Il regarde le corps inerte de Shûichi.

Eût un regard de douleur, de tristesse, de souffrance... tous ses sentiments mêlaient à la fois qui n'en donnaient que deux : la haine mais aussi la vengeance.

Il s'était toujours promit de protéger son amant contre quiconque.

Mais là, faire du mal à Tohma était impensable...

Tout de même il le connaissait depuis maintenant longtemps

Il lança un regard de mépris et de reproche à son ''ami'', s'approcha du corps, le prit dans ses bras et voulu quitter la pièce quand soudain le téléphone retentit.

Au comble de son malheur et espérant une bonne nouvelle, Tohma prit le combiné, salua son interlocuteur encore non-identifié et s'assit avec difficulté sur la table de son bureau.

-J'écoute... ?

-Bonjour... j'ai bien affaire à Seguchi-san ?

-... oui.

Yuki s'arrêta dans sa marche.

Tentant de savoir la raison de l'appel.

-... Sapeur Pompiers à l'appareil... nous avons retrouver votre femme Mika Seguchi... il y a 20 minutes.

Nous l'avons amené à une ambulance...

Sans laisser une seconde le président étouffa un cri, ses larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, sa gorge se noua...

Pourtant il voulait savoir la fin de la phrase...

-Pour l'instant... votre femme est en état critique...

-Elle va bien ou pas !

-Je ne peux pas vous le certifier... veuillez me dire où vous êtes...

-A N-G Productions, je suis le directeur !

-Vous pouvez venir la voir...

-_Pourquoi faire ? Elle s'en sort très bien !_

-La voir ? Oui... mais...

-Sa vie en dépend, la volonté de vivre lui manque.. peut-être que vous l'aiderez...

-Je vois... à quel hôpital êtes-vous ?

- Hôpital Craivevandousse... 1

-J'arrive !

L'ex-pianiste raccrocha, prit sa veste et voulut quitter la pièce..

Mais Eiri était présent, et c'est malsain de ne pas avertir quelqu'un de concerné... non ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Seguchi !

-Mika... à un problème, je vais régler ça vite fait et...

Le parolier posa doucement le corps de son amant et rapidement empoigné le col de l'autre blond.

Lui lançant un regard percutant, le menaçant de dire la vérité et entière s'il ne voulait pas qu'il se fâche.

N'ayant plus le choix, il dut se plier à la demande de son interlocuteur et tout raconter : l'appel, la réponse, la lettre, les ambulances...

Eiri était énervé et ça se voyait.

Il reprit le corps de Shûichi, monta avec Tohma dans la voiture et démarra...

A suivre...

**Chiji**

**le 14.02.06**

**Commentaire de fin :**

Alors... la fin tombe au mauvais moment ? (Je suis sadique, c'est bien connu !)

J'ai eu un peu de mal à écrire la suite, bien que je l'avais écrit en technologie (ce qui sous-entend un parfait silence) j'ai eu beaucoup de difficultés !

Vraiment, vous savez à présent tout... vous en pensez quoi ?

Vous trouvez que c'est une bonne idée de faire cette fanfiction ? C'est vrai quoi, moi, je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi Tohma l'avait épouser !

1... vous avez compris le jeu de mot ? Non ? j'explique :

Hôpital Craivevandouce... ça donne : Hôpital Crève en douce !

C'est trop méchant, non ?

Voilà c'est tout ! Merci, d'avoir et merci aussi de laisser des revieuws !


	5. Et ainsi mon cauchemar continue

**Thème :** Shonen aï et tragédie !

**Anime :** Gravitation de Maki Murakami

**Auteur :** Chiji (Ca vous plairez une petite suite ?)

**Résumé :** Une question est posée : Pourquoi est-ce que Tohma s'est marié avec Mika ?

**Titre : **Dead or Alive5 Et ainsi, mon cauchemar continue

**Suite de : **Dead or Alive4 Entre la vie et la mort. (Chiji : Le titre encourageant !)

**Petit blabla : **Je dois faire mes devoirs... mais je préfère écrire des fanfictions ! (bouh !) Allez je dois arrêter de me plaindre ! Bonne lecture et ENJOY !

Donc, comme je l'avais dit dans le chapitre précédemment, Eiri, Shûichi et Tohma étaient dans la voiture (une Rolls Phatom ) le garçon aux cheveux roses était allongé sur la banquette arrière et les deux hommes devant...

Ils étaient totalement silencieux... ils ne cherchaient plus à s'écoutaient l'un l'autre.

Ils se sentaient éloignés...

Éloignés à tout jamais...

A moins que le destin les force à refiler une amitié, rien ni personne ne pouvait désormais les rapprocher...

(Chiji : on a maintenant tous compris qu'ils ne s'aimaient !)

... ! J'ai bien dit qu'ils ne s'aimaient plus ?

Grossière erreur de ma part, veillez m'excuser !

Non, Tohma aimait toujours tendrement son Eiri...

Mais les sentiments de ce dernier pour Tohma étaient de mal en pis !

Ils allaient arrivés à l'hôpital...

Sans qu'une parole ne soit échangés...

Pourtant l'écrivain ne cessait de se retourner pour voir comment allait son amant.

De temps à autre il passait sa main sur sa joue, l'admirant de toute sa beauté... ressemblant à une princesse...

La plus belle du monde...

Sa princesse...

Brusquement la voiture freina, le conducteur (Tohma) encore fébrile prononça difficilement :

-Nous sommes arrivés...

Yuki, sans lui lancer un regard, sortit de la voiture, prit le corps de son amant et rentra dans l'hôpital...

POV Tohma :

_Je suis seul, une fois de plus..._

_Son cœur ne bat pas pour moi ! Quel idiot j'ai était !_

_J'aurais tellement aimé, j'y avais tellement cru !_

_Je suis vraiment bête !..._

_Et maintenant, il faut que je sauve Mika !_

_Quelle plaie celle là ! Elle est pire qu'un boulet !_

_Tant pis, j'y suis, alors je continue !_

FIN POV Tohma

Le président pénétra dans l'hôpital, demanda à l'intendant où se trouvait la chambre de sa femme.

Eiri (avec son prince charmant dans les bras) l'attendait devant l'ascenseur, il appuyait rapidement sur le bouton d'appel car il stressait pour la personne qu'il aimait le plus...

Voyant, tout de même, que son amant reprenait des couleurs cela le calmait (a peine)

Il n'avait pas envie de parler, juste d'avoir des nouvelles de sa sœur et prendre soin de son amour.

L'ascenseur arriva, ils rentrèrent, patientèrent deux petites minutes et sortirent de cette ''cage''.

Tohma se prit d'un sprint et courut vers la chambre de son épouse.

C'était calme, l'air était frais et l'atmosphère tranquille, la pureté qui se mêlait au silence donnait une sensation apaisante.

La femme était allongée, endormie...

-Mika ?

Voilà ! Il l'avait réveillée !

-Tohma.. c'est toi ?

Il vint s'asseoir près d'elle, se pencha pour lui faire un petit bisou sur la joue et s'excuser...

-Je suis... (Chiji : Vraiment désolé...)

A peine eût-il commencer sa phrase que Eiri entrebâilla la porte et rentra...

-Mika, tu es réveillée ?

-Eiri, je me sens mal... si mal...

Elle se passa la main sur le front, Eiri posa la sienne sur celle de Mika, il lui sourit et tenta de la rassurer :

-Maintenant, tout va bien se passer... Comme tu peux le voir je suis avec toi... et Tohma aussi...

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, lança un regard glacial à l'autre blond et reprit :

-Il va rester près de toi tout le temps , ne t'inquiètes pas...

Il lui sourit une dernière fois et prit un air plus grave :

-Shûichi a eût quelques problèmes... Tohma pendra soin de tout te raconter !

Sur ces mots, un regard à Mika ( _le dernier_), un regard à Tohma ( _mon ennemi_) et l'écrivain sortit de la pièce.

-Que s'est-il passer pour Shindô-Kun ?

Le président de N-G avait un regard rempli de tristesse, il avait à peine entendu sa femme mais il savait qu'il se devait de lui répondre, pour son bien.

-Avec Shindô-Kun ? Rien...

Il avait une petite voix.

Elle le dévisagea et lui demanda la vérité.

-J'ai... J'ai... je lui ai fait du mal...

-Je vois... et maintenant tu vas suivre les indications de ma lettre et par conséquent : les laisser tranquille !

-_Les laisser tranquille ? Mais je ne peux pas ! Car Eiri m'appartient, il n'y a que moi qui le comprend !_

_Je ressens les mêmes choses que lui.. Nous sommes fait l'un pour l'autre ! (Je me trompe...)_

Ne laissant pas le temps à Tohma de s'exprimer, la porte s'entrebâilla pour la deuxième fois, Yuki apparut, il avait un ''Shûichi'' bel et bien réveillé dans les bras, tout rouge et tout gueulard :

-Comme Blanche Neige ! ( ;) Et Alphonse ! ;) )

Le romancier demanda à son ''chéri'' de se taire, et dit qu'ils prenaient congés d'eux.

Le président ne sachant quoi dire, ne sachant quoi faire : s'il devait suivre le parolier (_Celui que j'aime_)

ou rester en place (_Et faire semblant ?_)

Il hésita un instant, se leva, s'excusa auprès de sa femme qui ne comprenait toujours pas, et partit après Eiri...

(Chiji : Oh, le con ! Il pouvait pas rester avec sa femme ! Oulàlà ! Ca va faire mal tout ça !)

Mika, au comble de son malheur, résista au larmes, mais pas à l'envie de tout arrêter...

Et... ce souhait, là où elle était, pouvait s'exaucer rapidement...

A Suivre...

**Chiji**

le 16.02.06

**Commentaire de fin :** Alors là, Seguchi à fait une belle connerie !

(Chiji ricane sadiquement, et cocote des plans qui pourront les faire souffrir un maximum !) Vivement que dans la vraie vie, elle n'est pas comme ça... car elle n'aurait pas d'amis ! Nanan, Miss Chiji ne fait souffrir personne autour d'elle et déteste voir ceux qu'elle aime en mauvaise position... mais dans une fanfiction... ça compte pas ! ;)

Tiens, j'ai subitement envie de jouer au Sims, avec bien sûr des persos de mangas ! J'ai : Al, Ed et des persos de Gundam Seed !

Voilà, c'est tout ! Je vous laisse ! Merci d'avoir luuu !

Merci de laisser des revieuws ! (D'ailleurs je tiens à remercier tous mes lecteurs ! Ca m'a fait super plaisir que vous aimiez cette fanfiction !)


	6. Je veux mourir

**Thème :** Shonen aï et tragédie !

**Anime :** Gravitation de Maki Murakami

**Auteur :** Chiji (Ca vous plairez une petite suite ?)

**Résumé :** Une question est posée : Pourquoi est-ce que Tohma s'est marié avec Mika ?

**Titre : **Dead or Alive6 Je veux mourir

**Suite de : **Dead or Alive5 Et ainsi, mon cauchemar continue

**Petit blabla :** Bonjour à tous mes lecteurs !

Ce chapitre est un peu spécial Veillez m'en excuser ! (Mais j'y tenais !)

A chaque fois que je le relis j'ai la gorge nouée...

Bon, c'est pas très long... mais c'est une autre manière d'écrire, qui me change un peu !

Bonne lecture ! ENJOY !

**POV Mika**

_Tohma..._

_Tohma..._

_Je t'aime..._

_Je t'ai toujours aimé... toujours..._

_Aujourd'hui, mon cœur le crie..._

_Entends-le !_

_Mon cœur... il va cesser de battre.._

_Car le tien ne bat plus pour moi..._

_M'as-tu un jour réellement aimer ?_

_Je souffre de tout mon être..._

_Du haut de ma fenêtre, je te vois... tu coures après mon frère..._

_Tu me regardes, tu me vois mais tu préfères continuer de lui parler !_

_Mais lui... il ne ressent rien pour toi.._

_Et maintenant, que tu as fait du mal au seul qu'il aime, tu peux faire une croix dessus..._

_C'est fini..._

_En fait je..._

_Tohma..._

_Tohma..._

_Je te déteste..._

_Je t'ai toujours détesté.. toujours..._

_Aujourd'hui je te le dis..._

_Tremble-en !_

_Je hurle ma haine ou mon amour pour toi..._

_Mais tu restes indifférent..._

_Je ne t'ai rien apporter..._

_Toi, en revanche, tu m'as toujours donné quelque chose..._

_T'en souviens-tu ?_

_Un horrible sentiment de solitude..._

_Tous ces soirs passait seule, en t'attendant..._

_Jamais tu ne t'es excusé !_

_Mais, je te promets que je t'entendrais..._

_Tu les pleureras tes excuses !_

_Désormais, je ne compte plus sur ton sourire, ni sur ton visage... et ton soutiens ?_

_Je m'en moque !_

_Tohma..._

_Tohma..._

_Tu es mon ange..._

_Tu l'as toujours était... toujours..._

_Et moi je suis quoi ?_

_Un simple fil conducteur pour te donner une relation avec Eiri ?_

_Tohma..._

_Tohma..._

_Je vais te tuer..._

_Je souffrirais toujours... toujours..._

_Certes, je mettrais fin à tes jours..._

_Moi-même..._

_Mais... je ne pourrais pas être accusé de meurtre..._

_Car le meurtrier de nous deux, c'est bien toi !_

_Je veux mourir, Tohma..._

_Je veux mourir, depuis..._

_Depuis, que tu me regardes de cette manière... (C'est si froid ! Froid comme la neige ! ne sois pas satisfait du mot : Yuki !)_

_Depuis, que tu m'embrasses de cette manière... (juste du forcé, pour te donner bonne conscience !)_

_Depuis, que tu couches avec moi de cette manière..._

_Suis-je bête... tu dois encore penser à lui..._

_Et moi, comme à l'habitude, je pense encore à toi..._

_Mais c'est fini..._

_Je suis maintenant dans les toilettes de l'hôpital..._

_Je serais prête à avaler n'importe quoi pour mourir..._

_Aussi bien du désinfectant que des médicaments..._

_Des médicaments ?_

_Parfait... c'est parfait.._

_Je vais prendre une substance pharmaceutique puissante et..._

_La flamme s'éteindra !_

_Avant, il faut que je m'enferme, là où personne ne pourra me trouver !_

_Dans un cabinet..._

_Voilà... j'ai tout mangé sans regarder les effets qu'ils faisaient..._

_Je serais morte.._

_Et toi repentant..._

_C'est Fini_

_A bientôt dans l'autre Monde._

_Mika SEGUCHI._

A Suivre...

**Chiji **

le 16.02.06


	7. Un jour cauchemardesque

**Thème :** Shonen aï et tragédie !

**Anime :** Gravitation de Maki Murakami

**Auteur :** Chiji (Ca vous plairez une petite suite ?)

**Résumé :** Une question est posée : Pourquoi est-ce que Tohma s'est marié avec Mika ?

**Titre : **Dead or Alive7 Un jour cauchemardesque

**Suite de : **Dead or Alive6 Je veux mourir

**Petit blabla :** Bonjour à tous mes lecteurs ! Hm, je remarque que le chapitre précédent est assez... spécial, dirons-t-on ! Vous avez vu pour une fois j'ai pas fait de commentaires de fin ! (Chiji se décide enfin d'arrêter de parler ? Non, ça c'est impossible ! J'suis un vrai moulin à paroles !)

En écrivant ce chapitre j'écouté Ayumi Hamasaki : A Song for XX (merci Nataku ;D) , et j'imaginais quand Ayu criait que c'était notre pauvre Mika !

Allez, bonne lecture ! ENJOY !

-Eiri ! ATTENDS-MOI !

Le parolier, jusqu'ici n'avait pas remarqué la présence du président derrière lui..

Avec étonnant, il se retourna, le vit et soupira :

-Tu n'es pas avec Mika ?

-Non, j'ai préféré te suivre...

Le ''Nittle Grasper'' regarda la fenêtre de la chambre de sa femme.

Par malchance, elle y était, leurs regards s'étaient croisés, Tohma regrettait de l'avoir vu...

Malgré cela il n'avait pas était percuté du regard accablant de sa femme et continuer d'essayer de convaincre Eiri.

-Écoute moi bien, Tohma... Parce que j'veux pas t'le répéter 50 fois ! Tu vas MAINTENANT remonter voir Mika, et t'excuser direct' !

Sans ça, je couperais tout lien d'amitié avec toi !

-...

-J'ai était clair ?

-Tout lien d'amitié, bien sûr !

Parce que je ne suis qu'un simple ami... Je ne suis que le mari de ta sœur... et rien d'autre ?

Le garçon aux cheveux roses se tenait à côté de celui qu'il aimait, il était ému de toutes les choses que les personnes qu'il aimait ressentaient...

Il voulait, bien sûr, l'aider...

Mais aider Seguchi-san lui était impossible... comme il lui avait dit : il aimait Eiri de tout son cœur, de tout son être... et rien ne l'empêcherait de le voir ! Et surtout de l'aimer !

Il voulut intervenir :

-Seguchi-san... je suis désolé, tout est en partie de ma faute...

Le président acquiesça.

Le parolier le contredit.

-Néanmoins... je me suis battu pour avoir le coeur d'Eiri, pour qu'il est un semblant d'estime envers ma personne...

De plus...

Le chanteur baissa la tête, avala sa salive et prit son courage à deux mains :

-De plus il m'aime ENFIN ! Je crois, sauf correction, que je suis la seule personne qu'il aime ! Et contrairement à d'autres... je n'ai pas gagné sa confiance pour lui faire du mal !

-Je suis ton directeur, tu me dois respect !

-Vous donnez du respect, j'y consens... mais vous mentir ? Très peu pour moi !

-Je...

-Vous voulez me faire monter pour me faire tomber de plus haut ?

-C'est...

-Et bien allez-y ! Tant que j'aurais Eiri avec moi, rien ne me touchera !

Maintenant, ces larmes coulaient, il était à bout de souffle, il n'avait plus d'arguments mais il le savait : il avait raison !

L'ex-pianiste tomba au sol, demanda qu'on le laisse tranquille, ils ne lui firent pas dire deux fois, ils partirent chez eux, tranquilles...

-Advienne ce qu'il pourra, n'est ce pas Shûichi ?

-Je prie pour eux...

-Ne t'en fais pas. (_Tout s'efface... la douceur dans ses yeux, j'ai eu si peur)_

**CLANC**

-_Il m'a fallu faire un maximum d'erreurs, pour tout comprendre..._

_Je... j'ai tout gâché ! Il faut que j'aille voir Mika !_

_Et pourtant, je suis toujours là ! A me morfondre !_

Le blond repartit vers la chambre de sa femme en préparant ses excuses !

Il se devait de la récupérer ! (Chiji : On dirait que je parle d'un objet !)

Brutalement, il défonça la porte, essoufflé, il criait le prénom de sa douce.

Personne ne répondait à ses appels, prit de paniqua il agressa l'infirmière responsable de sa femme, malheureusement pour lui, ce fut elle qui tomba des nues voyant que Madame Seguchi avait quitter sa chambre.

-Mon dieu, mais où est-elle ?

Il secoua l'infirmière comme un palmier. (Chiji : La pauvre, je la plains ! ')

Il voulait vérifier dans chaque chambre mais il fut empêcher.

-Par pitié, reprenez votre calme, nous n'arrivons à rien si nous agissons de la sorte ! cria l'infirmière.

Il se calma, mais son besoin de revoir sa femme ne le quittait pas.

La femme à la blouse blanche (Chiji : c'était plus simple d'écrire : l'infirmière, mais bon ) lui suggéra de rentrer chez lui et de se reposer.

Il accepta à la condition que dès qu'ils auraient du nouveau, il serait au courant.

Elle y consentit.

Puis un peu gêné, il demanda :

-Je peux vous emprunter vos toilettes ?

-Bien sûr, mais je vous préviens, cependant : ils sont mixtes.

-Ce n'est pas un problème.

L'ex pianiste des Nittle Grasper allait pousser la porte pour accédé aux cabinets...

_Il ne savait pas ce qu'il trouverait, mais lecteurs si vous avez bien lu le chapitre précédent vous savez..._

Comment Seguchi va-t-il réagir ?

Réponse dans le prochain chapitre. (Chiji tente de rajouter du suspense !)

A Suivre...

**Chiji**

le 17.02.06 (1 jours après la sortie du Gravitation volume 5)

**Commentaires de fin :** Ca y est ! Tohma à enfin reprit ses esprits ! Il était temps ! Il avait vraiment pété un plom ! Mais, le pauvre, il reprend ses esprits beaucoup trop tard, quel tâche ! M'enfin bon... merci d'avoir lu... et merci de laisser des revieuws (ouais )


	8. La monnaie de sa pièce

**Thème :** Shonen aï et tragédie !

**Anime :** Gravitation de Maki Murakami

**Auteur :** Chiji (Ca vous plairez une petite suite ?)

**Résumé :** Une question est posée : Pourquoi est-ce que Tohma s'est marié avec Mika ?

**Titre : **Dead or Alive8 La monnaie de sa pièce

**Suite de : **Dead or Alive7 Un jour cauchemardesque

**Petit blabla :** LALIHOOOO ! J'ai rien à dire... (la déprime approche ?) Non, pas du tout !

Au contraire, je tiens à remercier TOUS mes lecteurs car maintenant, j'ai ENFIN atteint mon but ! Remplir la page de revieuuuuuws ! C'est grâce à vous ! (Bah ouais, quand même )

Merciii ! Bonne lecture et ENJOY !

Tohma pénétra, donc, dans les toilettes, sa première impression peut être résumé par le mot : bordel, mais je m'oublies pas que je suis dans une fanfiction et que par conséquent mon langage est réduit.

-Dis donc... C'est vraiment le lupanar ici...

Oui, j'ai dit un langage réduit, mais pas incompréhensible... ' De plus, je crains que _lupanar_ ne signifie : bordel dans le sens... maison close '

Voilà ma crainte confirmée, c'est un lieu de prostitution ! --

Bref, désolée pour ce petit intermède vocabulaire !

Donc je reprends la phrase dans un langage correcte (m'enfin...)

-Dis donc... C'est vraiment le boxon... (C'est pas mieux --)

Il marchait, au milieu de débris de porte... de papier toilette et d'eau.

Prit d'une sensation de peur, et surtout, ayant un mauvais pressentiment, Tohma hésita à continuer son chemin...

-_Ne dit-on pas que seul les imbéciles ont des pressentiments ?_

_Tohma cesse d'être débile, et pour une fois, affronte la vérité !_

Tracassé, il oublia son envie d'aller au pipi-room et continua de s'avancer vers les éviers.

Il remarqua une masse avachit mais aussi immobile...

Cette chevelure...

Cette corpulence...

Tout cela lui rappelait... Mika ?

Non, c'était impossible !

Tohma recommençait à se prendre la tête tout seul.

Mais à y réfléchir deux minutes, rien n'était encore sûr !

S'approchant lentement, tremblant totalement, il passa sa main sur le corps... glacé.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, son teint pâlit, sa respiration se fit plus rare...

Il n'en revenait pas... espérait rêver.

-MIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Il hurlait à s'en déchirait la gorge.

Comme Mika, quelques minutes avant...

-MIKA ! MIKA ! MIKA ! MIKAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Il prit son corps, commença à lui donner des baffes jusqu'à qu'il tombe parterre...

Désorienté...

Repentant, et par-dessous tout : anéanti.

Avec tous ses cris, comment ne pas avertir les autres de son malheur ?

Plusieurs personnes habillaient de blanc entrèrent dans la pièce, apeurés, demandèrent au seul garçon ce qu'il pouvait bien provoquait la raison de son cri.

Enfin, le moment ''question'' ne dura que quelques secondes jusqu'à qu'ils virent... cette femme.

Allongée, calme... morte.

-Monsieur ! Avez-vous été témoin de la scène ?

-...

-MONSIEUR !

POV Tohma :

Ma_ vue se trouble_

_Je n'entends plus rien_

_A part, ta douce voix..._

_Je l'oublie..._

_La clarté de mes yeux disparaît_

_Je me hais._

_Et veut tout faire pour te revoir sourire..._

_Ce sourire si beau._

_Détruit..._

_Par ma faute._

_Je t'aime Mika..._

FIN POV Tohma

-MONSIEUR !

L'infirmière, non patient, lui lança de l'eau sur le visage.

Mais en vain, il ne répondait plus...

Il était comme paralysé...

POV Tohma :

-_Cela fait des heures que je suis allongé..._

_Sur ce lit blanc... Dans cette chambre blanche..._

_Je craque ! Je veux partir ! Je veux te voir..._

_Je veux... !_

_Je veux...!_

_Mourir ?_

_Non, pas maintenant, j'ai encore tellement de choses à accomplir !_

_Je veux aller te voir... t'entendre.._

_Te voir de nouveau rire..._

_Comment le pourrais-je ?_

_Jamais tu n'as rit en ma présence !_

_Je voudrais retourner dans le temps..._

**Le rêve de chaque pêcheur...**

_Je ne suis pas... !_

_Si, je t'ai gâché la vie, et je t'y ai donné fin !_

_Pardonne-moi !_

_Hm... ? La porte s'ouvre... J'entends une personne qui rentre.. qui est-ce ?_

_Une personne toute de noir vêtue _(Chiji : Sisi ! Ca se dit !)

_C'est peut-être la Mort ?_

_Oh pitié, touche moi avec ta faux..._

_Punis moi de tous mes crimes. (Mais je n'ai rien fait ? Qu'est ce que je raconte !)_

_Achève-moi, fais devenir mon sang glacial..._

_Et que mes yeux se dilatent... que je cris de douleur !_

_Mon dieu, je divague !_

_La folie m'a atteint !_

FIN POV Tohma

Qui est cette mystérieuse personne ?

Réponse dans le prochain épisode ! (Chiji essaye toujours de donner un peu plus de piquant à son histoire !)

**Chiji**

le 19.02.06

**Commentaires de fin :**

Chiji's conscience (Yugi ?) : Mais elle arrête jamais de parler celle là !

Chiji : Mais je fais ce que je veux ! Si j'ai envie de parler, je parle !

Chiji's conscience : Tu gaves t'es pauvres lecteurs ! Déjà que ton histoire est du dramatique complét' mais si en plus tu te mets à tout le temps raconter ta vie, on est pas sorti !

Chiji : Je ne raconte jamais ma vie ! D'ailleurs, en parlant de ma vie, hier j'ai vu le film de FMA...

et j'ai pas arrêté de pleurer ! Il était trop beau, comme film ! Et Alphonse (roouaaauw !)...

Chiji's conscience : Mais tais-toooi ! ! Je veux sortir de ses pensées ! çç

Chiji : Merci d'avoir lu et de laisser ds revieuws !


	9. Une décision prise

**Thème :** Shonen aï et tragédie !

**Anime :** Gravitation de Maki Murakami

**Auteur :** Chiji

**Résumé :** Une question est posée : Pourquoi est-ce que Tohma s'est marié avec Mika ?

**Titre : **Dead or Alive9 Une décision prise ?

**Suite de : **Dead or Alive8 La monnaie de sa pièce

**Petit blabla :** Nous voilà au chapitre 9 ! Déjà ? Ohlàlàlà ! Ca passe vite ! Quand je pense qu'il ne me reste que une semaine de vacances ! çç Je veux pas aller en cours ! En plus j'ai pas fait mes devoirs j'ai préférais écrire ! Parfois je me demande comment je fais pour avoir 15 de moyenne en ne faisait que écrire (même en cours ' Bah ouais quoi, on fais tous ça !).

Veillez excuser la gamine que je suis et faire comme si de rien n'était '

Bonne lecture et ENJOY !

La personne vêtue de noir avançait de plus en plus vite.

Enfin, d'après les bruits de pas au sol, elle courait presque.

-Tohma ! Tohmaaa !

Voilà, la personne était là, près de lui, la voix tremblante et les yeux larmoyants, elle posait des questions à son interlocuteur, mais ce dernier le coupa :

-Qui... es-tu ?

-Tohma... ouvre les yeux ! Tu ne me reconnais pas ?

-...

-Oh Oh ! Réveille-toi !

-Tu es... la Mort ?

-La Mort ! Bien sûr que non ! C'est moi, Ryûichi !

-Ryûichi ?

Le blond immédiatement se sentit bête d'avoir prit la mort pour Ryû-chan et trouva cela presque insultant !

-Tohma, comment vas-tu ?

Pour toute réponse, il éclata en pleurs, entre deux sanglots il tenta de tout lui conter, mais son récit était totalement incompréhensible !

-Oh, Génial Tohma, s'il te plaît, ne pleure pas.

Attristé, le chanteur des Nittle Grasper ne sachant quoi faire pour le consoler, lui donna son Kumagorô.

Malheureusement pour lui, la couleur saumon du lapin lui rappelait la chevelure du chanteur...

Et qui dit Shûichi dit : Eiri, qui lui dit : Mika. Et vu la situation de Tohma, Mika ne lui rappelait que son malheur...

C'était triste... mais c'était la réalité.

-Je sais bien qu'il s'est passé des choses terribles...

Le producteur blond regarda dans les yeux de son ami cherchant une lueur d'espoir.

-Mais garde courage !

-Pff... c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Tu n'est pas dans ma situation, tu ne ressens pas les douleurs... Tu es comme... un spectateur, un témoin mais rien de plus...

Il baissa la tête et continua :

-Rien de plus...

-... Je sais bien.

Il lui sourit tendrement.

-Ne m'oublies pas, cependant... je serais toujours là pour toi.

-Je ne t'ai pas oublier...

Tohma se redressa et s'appuya sur le dossier du lit.

Les yeux encore larmoyants, l'estomac noua et le rictus accrochait, il commençait tout de même à reprendre courage.

-Voilà, c'est debout que je te préfères !

Ryuichi prit le visage de son ami et y déposa un léger baiser sur le front. Surpris mais aussi heureux, Tohma lui répondit par un doux baiser sur la main. Ils ne cessaient de s'en faire. Soudain Ryûichi lui fit un suçon et pour échange Tohma lui fit un baiser dans le cou. (;) Passage promi !)

_Plus les jours passaient, plus Seguchi retrouvait son sourire, il recommençait à rire et à revoir la vie comme un fleuve tranquille. (Chiji : Moi, je la vois plus comme un torrent en crue mais bon, c'est pas grave)_

Cela faisait une semaine que Ryûichi ne quittait plus son compagnon, ils avaient l'impression de faire ''comme au bon vieux temps''. Là où ils étaient les grands et suprême ''Nittle Grasper'' bien sûr il manquait à l'appel la douce et pulpeuse Noriko mais... ça ne changeait rien pour eux... depuis longtemps ils ne s'étaient plus donner la main... Ils ne s'étaient plus embrassés et surtout ils n'avaient plus rit de leurs tristesses...

-Tu sais...

Ryû-chan interrompit son épluchage de pommes pour suivre la phrase de son ami.

-Je me dit que tout aurait été tellement plus simple s je n'aurais pas rencontré la famille : Uesugi.

Le chanteur fit la moue, se releva, serra le poing et cria un énorme : MIRAAACLE BEAAM ! avant de lancer son Kumagorô.

-On ne doit jamais regretter son passé, JAMAIS ! Tu m'entends ! C'est une faute grave ! Après tu t'en voudras le restant de tes jours !

-Comment veux-tu que je ne regrettes pas la mort de ma femme ?

-Je...

(Chiji : 1 à 0. Tohma marque le point !)

L'enfant-adulte ne sachant quoi répondre, tourna les talons mais continua de lui parler :

-Je suis conscient de ce que tu dois penser... mais... tu as tout de même vécu de bons moments et par dessus tout...

Ryûichi se retourna faisant face à son interlocuteur, laissant la lumière pénétrer dans la pièce.

Aveuglante mais aussi ensorcelante elle chauffait le corps du blond.

-Tu as vécu... l'amour...

_(Mode Roi Lion : ON) ;)_

Le garçon aux cheveux foncés s'empara des mains de Tohma, le releva, lui fit un dernier baiser près de la bouche et partit en chantonnant.

Le président de nouveau seul, regarda la paume de sa main et pensa .

-L'enterrement.. dans combien de temps ?

Il se laissa tomber, ferma les yeux et laissa les minutes coulaient.

**POV Tohma + Tohma's conscience (en gras) **

_Je sais, je dois me relever..._

**Et franchir cette difficulté !**

_Tu n'es pas à ma place, je le sens bien._

**A ta place ? Non, mais sans moi tu ne serais pas ici !**

_Conscience, je ne veux pas me battre avec toi aujourd'hui. Je ne suis pas d'humeur._

**Tu es d'humeur à quoi alors ?**

_Je veux partir..._

**Tu veux faire pareil que ta femme ? Te suicider ? Ne sois pas débile !**

_Non, je ne jamais dit une telle chose ! Je veux m'enfuir de cet hôpital._

**T'enfuir ? C'est tout... ?****Et bien, vas-y.**

_Oui, mais après... que ferais-je ?_

**Tu iras retrouver ta femme.**

_Ah oui ? Et comment ?_

**Tu dois mourir.**

_Ah bon ? Vraiment ? Il faudrait savoir, il y a deux minutes tu me disais de ne pas être stupide à ce propos !_

**Une conscience aussi à droit de faire des erreurs, non ?**

_Je te retiens, toi. Mais tu as raison, j'irais la voir et devant elle, je m'étais fin à mon existence._

**Parfait.**

**FINPOV Tohma + Tohma's conscience **

Le président réfléchissait s'il devait mettre son plan à exécution ou non.

Car tout de même, mettre fin à sa vie demande une grande réflexion !

Est-ce une preuve d'égoïsme ?

En y pensant, peut-être...

Explications : En faisant l'action on ne pense à personne d'autre qu'à soit même.

Mais ceux qui disent : « Ne fais pas ça, on tiens à toi ! »... est aussi une preuve d'égoïsme car ils ne pensent pas à la personne qui se suicide, du moins pas à ses sentiments et par conséquent ne la comprenne pas. Mais gardons en compte l'affection qu'ils portent à la personne pour empêcher ce désastre.. La question du début ne peux donc être résolu étant donné les pensées de chacun.

Car nous sommes tous juges de nous-même.

Et juge de nos sentiments.

_''Quelques temps après, cette horrible sépulture fut gravé en lettres majuscules :_

_Mika Seguchi._

_Les anges chantent sa venue, mais nous pleurons de l'avoir perdu..._

_Nous ne sommes que des humains et elle, maintenant un esprit céléste _

_Elle qui nous donnait des ailes à prit les siennes_

_Pour s'envoler au ciel''_

Et Tohma s'y rendit, les mains dans les poches, le chapeau baissait...

Habillait de noir, le teint pâle, l'espri envolait...

Regrettant ou pas...

Pleurant ou non...

Criant de douleur...

L'arme à la main...

Le bout du couteau lui saignait les doigts, du sang suivait sa trace.

Et son âme noir qui le suivait au pas.

A Suivre...

**Chiji**

le 21.02.06

**Commentaires de fin :** Ca y est, on commence à arriver à la fin de la fanfiction ! Ne pleurez pas chers lecteurs ! Nan, je blague... j'espère tout de même que les personnages de cette fanfiction vous provoque de la pitié J'espère aussi que ce chapitre est un peu plus long, du moins, je vous assure j'ai essayer ! Et aussi, j'ai été agréablement étonnés de voir qu'on lisait mes commentaires de fin ! Merciii ! (Ouais, j'ai vu le film de FMA, pas de jalousie ! !) Aussi, je trouve la conscience de Tohma un peu louche... Exemple : quand ul dit qu'il va mourir elle lui réponds : parfait... louche à mon goût ! Et pour encore raconter ma vie, j'ai lu le Gravitation 5 et je le trouve vraiment génial !

Merci d'avoir lu et merci de laisser des revieuws


	10. Ces blessures qui nous lient

**Thème :** Shonen aï et tragédie !

**Anime :** Gravitation de Maki Murakami

**Auteur :** Chiji (Ca vous plairez une petite suite ?)

**Résumé :** Une question est posée : Pourquoi est-ce que Tohma s'est marié avec Mika ?

**Titre : **Dead or Alive10 Ces blessures qui nous lient

**Suite de : **Dead or Alive9 Une décision prise ?

**Petit blabla :** Et oui.. chapitre 10.. en quelques sortes c'est le dernier !

Vous comprendrez mon : "quelques sortes" en lisant le : **commentaires de fin** !

Bonne lecture et ENJOY !

Le vent était glacial, le soleil se couchait , tout était éteint et mort.

Autour de la seule personne vivante, rien ne se passer.

Il s'agenouilla calmement, offrit ses fleurs à sa défunte épouse et commença à lui parler doucement :

-Ma chérie, je suis venu me recueillir.

Tohma eut un pincement au cœur...

Quand vous pensez que sous vos pieds vous avez le corps de la personne que vous chérissez morte alors quelques jours auparavant elle était bien vivante... et en pleine forme devant vous...

-Mika.. je suis là.. enfin.

Il esquissa un sourire, sortit son poignard de sa poche et le fixa du regard.

Il était aiguisé, et à peine sa chair touchait la lame qu'un filet de sang coulait.

-Je suis prêt !

Le blond se passa le couteau sous la gorge, hésita un instant et d'un coup bref il décida d'en finir !

De coups successifs, il s'entailla furtivement la jugulaire, un liquide rouge coulait à flots.

Dois-je préciser que ces entailles lui faisait un mal fou ?

Oui, il hurlait de douleur, il commençait même à regretter...

Par la suite, peur de ne pas accomplir à son destin...

Il se fit une rainure sur les veines de son poignet gauche.

Tremblant, il coupait de plus en plus fort.

Le liquide vermillon lui coulait entre les jambes... Tohma de ses derniers gestes donna un coup de langue dans le sang pour sentir le goût de pourri qu'avait ce dernier.

Le liquide chaud tombait même sur la sépulture, redonnant une couleur vive aux fleurs, il coulait rapidement et le garçon sentait que son temps à vivre se limitait à très peu de minutes voir très peu de secondes.

Sa vue se troublait, son sens auditif diminuait, son touché était disparut...

Il avait du mal à tenir encore assis...

Il utilisait son peu de sens vocal pour dire calmement, doucement : Je te rejoi...

Il ne réussi pas à finir sa phrase que son cœur cessa de battre.

_Je te l'avais dit Tohma... tu mourras à cause de moi... Mais ce n'est pas moi qui t'es tué..._

_Tu avais tort_

_J'avais raison _

Son âme commença à se décoller de son corps.

Il allait rejoindre les cieux... ou plutôt rejoindre sa femme.

Son corps était allongé sur la tombe, il avait la main qui touchait les lettres gravés et de son sang était inscrits : Pardon...

_"Un pardon qui ne serait jamais accepté_

_Deux corps sans vie_

_Mais le monde continue de tourner_

_Car nous ne sommes que des petites choses..._

_Nous ne sommes que de simple humains_

_Et rien d'autres_

_Nous sommes tous des imbéciles_

_Personne n'a raison_

_Mais on continue _

_... Tout est un et un est tout._

_Le fait que Tohma nous quitte ne dérangera presque personne..._

_Il ne laissera qu'un sentiment négatif..._

_Lui qui aimait platoniquement ses proches..._

_Lui qui aidait discrètement ses propres ennemis..._

_En mémoire de Tohma Seguchi"_

-Dis moi Yukiki... c'est bien ici qu'ont était enterrés le couple Seguchi, n'est ce pas ?

-Ca fait tellement longtemps qu'on les as perdus...

-Combien déjà ?

Shûichi se mit à compter sur ses doigts...

Ce jeune homme ne savait toujours pas compter ?

Il avait oublier ces mathématiques ?

- Huit mois, non ?

-C'est ça...

Le garçon aux cheveux roses soupira et demanda timidement de peur de provoquer la colère de son chéri :

-Ils te manquent ?

-En quelques sortes...

Shûichi tenta de rassurer celui qu'il aimait par une petite phrase idiote qu'il venait d'inventer :

-"Ne dit-on pas que les bons Anges qui ont perdus leurs ailes finissent par les retrouver ?"

Le blond lui sourit tendrement et quitta le cimetière...

**Chiji**

le 24.02.06

**Commentaires de fin : **Voilàààà, c'est la fin de la fanfiction ! Mais, je vous donne rendez-vous à l'épilogue ! Pas mécontente de l'avoir finiiii ! Bref, vive D or A (je me fais de la pub) ! Je vous remercie d'avoir suivi chaque chapitre ! Je vous remercie aussi d'avoir mit des revieuws ! Oui, merci à TOUT le monde ! Merci aussi aux personnes "anonymes" à qui je ne peux repondre personnellement ! C'est ma fic qui a le mieux marchait ! J'en reviens pas ! Champomy pour tout le monde! 0 Ouais !

M'enfin merci si vous laissez une reveiuws pour me dire ce que vous avez penser de la fin ! (mais rendez-vous à l'épilogue !)

Bises ! _Chiji_


	11. Éternel

**Thème :** Shonen aï et tragédie !

**Anime :** Gravitation de Maki Murakami

**Auteur :** Chiji (Ca vous plairez une petite suite ?)

**Résumé :** Une question est posée : Pourquoi est-ce que Tohma s'est marié avec Mika ?

**Titre : **Dead or Alive11 Éternel

**Suite de : **Dead or Alive10 Ces blessures qui nous lient

**Petit blabla :** Le dernier chapitre que vous allez lire de Dead or Alive ! Un bel Angst tout de même !

J'suis un peu folle quand même Comment ça : oui, complétement ! Grrr ! ) Sinon, pour continuer à raconter ma vie, ma case préférée du volume 1 de Gravitation est : cherche aah ! mon dieu, je l'ai prêté ! Du coup je peux même pas vous le dire !... Quelle horreur !... Enfin, c'est une case où Shûichi se retrouve dans la fontaine et qu'il dit : "Mais non, c'est complétement impossible, ça n'arrivera jamais" Je ne sais pas pourquoi c'est ma préférée.. mais bon )

Bonne lecture et ENJOY !

**EPILOGUE**

(_Su_)

-Yukikiiiii !

L'écrivain releva la tête, s'arrêta d'écrire et prêta l'oreille à son petit ami.

-Aujourd'hui tu fais quoi ? Car j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait aller à la piscine ou manger une glace... qu'en dis tu ?

Le parolier soupira devant les idées si infantiles de son ami...

Mais non seulement il ne voulait pas faire son programme mais en plus il avait d'autre chose à faire.

-Je suis désolé, mais je suis déjà bien occupé... Je dois...

-Ah oui ? Quoi donc ?

-Je dois envoyer un bouquet de fleurs à Père pour ma soeur.

-Tu peux pas lui donner toi-même à ta Mika-san ?

-Tu doutes de mon excuse ?

Shûichi fit la moue le supplia quelques instants mais en vain, il était vraiment pris !

-Bon... je dois y aller, dit Eiri.

-Je... pourquoi à Mika-san par l'intermédiaire de Beau Papa ?

-Ce n'est pas ton beau père, nous ne sommes pas mariés !

-Du moins pas encore...

Petit sourire malicieux de la part de Shûichi.

Joli juron de la part de son interlocuteur. (Chiji : Qu'ils sont mignons !)

-Car ils vont, avec Tatsuha et Mère, allaient la voir comme tous les mois et je ne peux pas venir donc j'offre mes fleurs comme si j'y étais.. t'as compris ?

Le garçon aux cheveux roses hocha la tête.

-Je peux venir avec toi ?

-Tu es insupportable !

-Mais ! Mais ! Mais ! Yuki ! Laisse moi venir !

Ennuyant et plutôt obstiné Shûichi contraint son homme à l'emmener avec lui...

Yuki était tout de même une âme sensible ! On n'y peut rien !

Arrivé à LaPoster les deux hommes manquèrent d'hurler devant une queue si longue !

-On en a pour des heures ! se plaigna Shûichi.

-Effectivement et j'ai pas le temps !

-Alors... comment faire ?

-Je m'étais promis de ne jamais faire ça mais... là.

-Quoi ?

-Je vais utiliser mon titre !

-Hmm ?

Le beau blond interpella plusieurs personnes qui se trouvaient devant lui.

-Je suis Yuki Eiri et voyez-vous je suis vraiment pressé... je dois envoyer mon tout dernier roman à mon éditrice... mais avec tout ce monde... je peux passer ? S'il vous plaît, jolis demoiselles...

(_Ki_)

Les filles à qui il s'adressait tombèrent en extase devant autant de gentillesse de la part de l'auteur.

-Et le garçon qui est avec moi.. est le chanteur des Bad Luck... ça ne vous dérange pas, les filles ?

-Nananananan ! Pas du tout ! Au contraire !

Sans laisser le temps de sourire ils se retrouvèrent en début de file.

Le chanteur, étonné devant tant de diplomatie ne sut plus rien dire pendant quelques secondes.

Mais très vite il reprit la parlote pour l'engueuler :

-Tu es devenu fou ou quoi ? Imagine s'il y aurait eu des journalistes !

-...

Eiri, sans lui répondre, s'adressa tranquillement à l'hôtesse qui paraissait bien plus âgé que lui mais qui connaissait la réputation qu'il possédait auprès des femmes.

-Je peux vous aider... Yuki Eiri ?

-Moui, je souhaite envoyer ce bouquet de fleurs le plus vite possible...

-Ah.. ce n'est pas un livre ?.. Mais bon, pas de problème.

Elle releva l'adresse de son père et pendant un instant elle parut confuse.

-Vous êtes bien... Yuki Eiri alias Eiri Uesugi, n'est ce pas ?

-Euuuh... oui bien sûr.

Il montra sa carte d'identité, elle y jeta un regard et poursuivit :

-Une lettre vous a était envoyée... mais comme vous avez déménagé... et que nous ne savions pas où vous vous trouviez...

-Elle me reviens de droit, veillez me la donner alors.

Elle lui remit sans rien rajouter..

Uesugi prit Shûichi par la main (pour son plus grand bonheur) et sortit vite de l'immeuble où ils se trouvaient.

-Yukiki, que se passe-t-il ?

Il s'assit sur un banc sans répondre au chanteur.

Ce dernier prit la lettre regarda en tout premier le nom de l'expéditeur et s'écria :

-Seguchi-san !

-Impossible... il est maintenant... enfin ça fait 8 mois qu'il est...

Sans vraiment comprendre et surtout cherchant la réponse à sa question il regarda la date de l'expédition :

-17.05.05 !

C'est...

-Il y a neuf mois, exact.

- ! Elle contient quoi la lettre ?

-Une chose qui aurait pu éviter de nombreuses erreurs...

-Oh... tu peux me la lire, s'il te plaît ?

-C'est un poème.. bête et banal... Digne de mon beau-frère...

-Ton "beau-frère" ?

Shûichi pencha la tête, comme pour mettre en contact ses deux seuls neurones.

-Lis-le... s'il te plaît...

-O.K.

_"C'est ce que je ne sais quoi_

_Qui m'a fait tellement mal_

_Ce jour-là_

_Ma poitrine me fait souffrir_

_Mais tu ne vois rien_

_Car c'est pour toi_

_Que mon cœur bat"_

_Tohma Seguchi_

-Tu ne trouves pas ça joli ?

-Non, je trouve ça bête ! On est passé à côté là... bien à côté...

-Yuki... tu pleures ?

-Non... il pleut.. c'est tout.

-Mais... il ne pleut pas. Il fait même très beau !

-...

-Oui, tu as raison... il pleut.

(_Da_)

**OWARI**

**Chiji**

le 24.02.06

**Commentaires de fin : **Ca y est.. c'est la FIN ! FINI ! FINI ! FINI !

Alors vous avez penser quoi du poème ? Moi il me plaît beaucoup ! En fait c'est le premier poème que j'ai crée ! Depuis il est écrit partout ! w

Euuh, je voulais dire un truc... je sais plus... Bon tant pis ! -'

Ah oui, ça y est pour ceux qui connaissent FMA, ils doivent probablement avoir remarqué les différents clins d'œil que je faisais à cette superbe série !

Aussi _Sukida_ signifie en japonais : je t'aime

Je tiens à m'excuser pour la médiocre présentation de mes fics... en fait sur mon pc, c'est super bien mit.. mais sur le net ça laisse à désirer !

Merciiii pour tout !

Merci d'avoir lu et de mettre des revieuws !

Je sais plus quoi dire, car j'ai vidé mon sac au chapitre précédent ! Ah j'ai une p'tite idée :

ENJOY ! DON'T FORGET ME ! AND I WANNA BE A TENSHI (laissez tomber je répète ça à tout bouts de champ, faut vraiment pas faire gaffe)


	12. A Big Present

**Bonjour à tous ! Et oui ! Comment ça se fait que Dead or Alive se retrouve en début de liste ?**

**-1ère solution : déconne (ça c'est presque sûr ! xD)**

**-2ème solution : Chiji déconne (ça c'est certain !)**

**-3ème : Une suite !**

**Et oui ! Une suite ! Pourquoi ? Chiji va-t-elle nous faire un Seguchi dans les nuages ? Et bien non ! (tout de même pas !) ... Bienvenue devant Dead or Alive II, la fanfiction qui ne dort jamais... (pète un câble) tous les titres de D or A I sont en français et ceux du II en anglais Voilààà by : Chiji.**

**Thème :** … Suite de Dead or Alive… Ca va saigner…

**Anime : **Gravitation… Ca ne m'appartient pas… Mais bientôt je pense (bonjour les bêtises…)

**Auteur :** Chiji (me revoilà ! _Est-ce une bonne nouvelle ?_ - méchante conscience !)

**Petit Blabla :** HEYLLO ! Oulàlààà, j'ai pleins de choses à dire... Tout d'abord : BOKU OTANJOBI OMEDETO ! (moi, joyeux anniversaire !) Et oui aujourd'hui j'ai eu mes 14 ans ! Là, j'suis en Espagne, j'ai attrapé des coups de soleil.. Bref, la totale ! '' Écoute : Miyavi Kimi ni negai wo'' Et si j'arrêtais de raconter ma vie ? (Chiji's conscience : Enfin elle a compris qu'elle gavait !) Oui donc… Voilà DEAD OR ALIVE II (cette fic est immortelle !) Désolée si j'ai pas le même style d'écriture qu'auparavant… (Le 28.07.06) _Je remercie Erisa-chan de me prêter son pc, et de me faire nourrir son chat. XD Bonne lecture and ENJOY :) _

Il était 14h25 et pourtant depuis ce matin il ne se passait absolument rien dans l'appartement d'Eiri Yuki. Effectivement depuis environ deux jours il avait scotché sur sa porte de bureau : ''Le premier qui me dérange, je le tue !'' Son amant ne s'était hasardé à le déranger.

Alors que (pour une fois) Shûichi avait un jour de congé où le temps était radieux il ne pouvait même pas voir celui qu'il aimait. Sachez chers lecteurs qu'il n'avait cessé de râler. Pourtant sans vouloir du mal il alla voir la porte fatidique et toqua TOC TOC. .. Aucune réponse. Commençant à s'impatienter il se mit à tabasser la porte. Eiri ouvrit, se prit un coup de Shûichi non-volontaire et lui demanda sur un ton quelque peu haineux :

-Qu'est ce que tu veux, putain d'gamin !

-Yu… Yuki… Dis moi, aujourd'hui tu veux sortir avec moi ?

- Tu ne sais pas lire, imbécile !

-Si, si... Qu'est ce que tu fais en ce moment ? Tu n'as pas l'air tellement occupé que ce que tu veux le faire croire !

Le jeune homme aux cheveux roses croisa les bras, tapa du pied pour monter qu'il attendait une véritable réponse.

-J'écris mon roman…

-Comme d'habitude, quoi !... Pff… Et il s'appelle comment ton ''nouveau'' livre ?

-Qu'est ce que ça peut te foutre ? Il se nomme ''Illusion''... Bon j'ai du boulot. Lâche-moi pour au moins une semaine.

Sans attendre la réplique du bonbon rose, l'écrivain claqua la porte à son nez. La petite chose toute mignonne était désormais seule et en larmes face à l'agressivité de son romancier. Subitement la sonnerie du téléphone fixe retentit. Le chanteur décrocha, et dit avec sa petite voix enjouée :

-Allôôô ?

-Allô, bonjour… Monsieur Uesugi ?

-Pas exactement… Je peux lui laisser un message en revanche…

-Très bien. Je me présente : monsieur Jun, notaire… L'année précédente Seguchi Tôma est décédé… Une lettre est adressée à monsieur Uesugi... Peut-il venir la chercher à ce jour ? … Il est le premier héritier…

-Aujourd'hui ? Ah non, c'est impossible... Mais moi je peux me déplacer…

-Votre nom, s'il vous plaît ?

-Shûichi Shindô.

-Voici l'adresse…

Le temps de tout noter et de s'habiller proprement, l'adolescent quitta la maison. Il avait essayé de se mettre dans une tenue peu excentrique pour n pas se faire remarquer là bas. Une chemise noire tombant sur un pantalon tout aussi foncé. Mais pour rajouter une touche de couleur il s'était mis une cravate rose. Au bout de 5 minutes sous la chaleur caniculaire dût (pour survivre) la dénouer. Au bout de vingt minutes de marche il arriva enfin à la destination. Mais ne nous méprenons pas Shûichi a bien alerté Eiri... en omettant quelques passages.. Bon okay, en fait il a seulement dit qu'il sortait... Et oui Shûichi n'avait **jamais** menti à son chéri… Bon revenons à la fanfiction.

Il toqua et une jeune fille de taille moyenne vint lui ouvrir… Ca ne pouvait pas être elle qu'il avait eut au téléphone, non c'était impossible…

-Bonjour... Vous êtes venu voir… ?

-Euuh… monsieur Jun.

-Ah ! Veuillez me suivre dans ce cas… Oh ! Suis-je bête ! Quel est votre nom ?

-Shindô Shû...

-Entrez…

Elle lui indiqua une porte au fond d'un long couloir. Les lumières étaient éteintes, il n'y avait pas un seul bruit, l'endroit était très sinistre, là c'était sûr, la garçon avait peur.

TOC TOC… rien. Il re-toqua et un jeune homme tout de noir vêtu lui ouvrit. Comme par magie, il le reconnu directement et lui sourit.

-Asseyez vous ici…

Du doigt il lui montra une chaise en faux velours noir. Il partit s'asseoir de l'autre côté du bureau de teck pour faire face à Shûichi.

-Voilà comme je vous ai dit au téléphone c'est à propos de Seguchi Tôma…

-Cela fait tout de même 1 an... Ca traîne en longueur cette histoire…

-Il n'y a pas que cette histoire. (1)

-Pardon ?

-Bref ! Je vous explique, Uesugi Eiri est le principal héritier du testament…

-Ah ? Et de quoi hérite-t-il ?

-Du manoir Seguchi et des terres se reliant à celui-ci…

-Sérieux ?

-… Oui… Et comme tous ses biens sont dans ce manoir… TOUT revient à Uesugi Eiri.

-TOUT ! Il ne reste plus rien !

-Non…

-Même pas pour son cousin Fujisaki Suguru ! Ca devrait pas être lui le premier héritier !

-Non…

-Ah…

Le notaire lui tendit la feuille, Shindô l'attrapa et lu rapidement. Il n'en revenait pas… L'intégralité de ses propriétés allait à quelqu'un de plus éloigné que sa propre famille ! C'était hallucinant ! Sauf si… Certaines affinités s'étaient crées… Shûichi pour calmer sa jalousie s'accrocha un petit rictus à sa face. Il regarda l'adresse de la maison avant de rendre le papier.

-Bon, monsieur Jun…

-Vous vous en allez ?

-C'est exact. Merci pour tout et au revoir.

-…

Pour ne pas oublier le lieu de résidence il le nota sur son poignet gauche. Bien vite il quitta l'appartement et se mit en marche vers le fameux manoir…

_A Suivre…_

**Chiji**

Le 2.08.06

**Commentaires de fin :** (1) : Chiji a du mal avec OS visiblement ! XD

--Petite vengeance personnelle envers Fujisaki... Comme je ne l'aime pas, il hérite de rien NA! Et waoilou (ce mot ressemble à yaoi je trouve ! XD)

Je tiens à remercier particulièrement : Erisa-chan (c'est grâce à son pc que j'suis ici ! YEAAAH !), akemi-chan (la fanfictieuse Akemi Luo) qui m'a donné l'idée de continuer grâce à sa revieuw, puis ma Nièce (la fanfictieuse Shizuka Kurai) qui m'a encouragée ! Merci à toutes ! Et merci aussi à mes lecteurs (baah oui, quoi !) Merci d'avoir lu and revieuw, please ! (_Bye to Bye_)


	13. A life after the death

**Thème :** Tragédie, eau de rose ect… : Dead or Alive II ! (niark)

**Anime :** Gravitation : œuvre de Maki Murakami. Sauf Yuiku Aeron qui m'appartient ! A MOUA !

**Auteur :** Chiji (Et oui, c'est moi ! Mouhahaha. Tremblez mortels, Dead or Alive II débarque ! _–elle a sauté un plomb-_ Tais toi méchante conscience !

**Petit blabla :** A l'heure qu'il est (soit 17h36) Je ne suis plus en Espagne, je suis désormais chez ma meilleure amie. _–c'est un autre pays ?-_ On t'a rien demander ! Bref, j'écoute Kana – Hebi Ichigo et je suis fort tranquille (même si ma musique gueule comme pas possible)… Pourquoi est-ce que j'écris pour rien dire ? Parce que ça m'amuse… Gneuh suis nyeureuse **part dans un délire **Viva Kumagoro-City ! (C'est un autre délire avec ma meilleure amie ! XD) Sur ce… Bonne lecture and ENJOY !

Après avoir passé 30 minutes dans un car et 20 autres minutes à monter une pente infernale. Shûichi arriva enfin à destination. Il était là, debout devant la maison qui semblait émaner de mauvaises ondes. Le jardin l'entourant était vraiment immense. Et je ne parle même pas de la maison ! Il y avait très peu d'arbres donc très peu d'ombre mais une grande piscine se situait derrière… Elle devait être un peu sale, même beaucoup, mais une fois propre c'est idéal pour se rafraîchir ! Mais là n'était pas le but du garçon aux yeux lavandes.

Il voulait entrer... Oui mais pourquoi ? Ca il n'en savait trop rien mais c'était son destin (ou son sixième sens, s'il en a un). Seulement voilà, la maison était fermée et les clés ne lui étaient pas destinées. Il n'aurait pas pu les demander au notaire, après tout ce n'était pas son héritage ! Lentement mais sûrement il approcha de l'entrée principale. Posa la main sur la poignet, la tourna et… Et non ça n'avait pas marché. D'un certain côté, il ne fallait pas rêver. Il regarda sur la droite, une fenêtre de taille normale s'y trouvait. Shûichi eut un petit sourire malin puis se mit en face de la vitre. De son point droit il fracassa le verre de la fenêtre, puis il partit s'écraser sur quelque chose de très dur (un emmurement probablement), rapidement il dégagea son bras en faisant marche et il se planta au passage des milliers de fracas de verre au niveau du poignet. Il hurla de douleur, enroulant son bras saignant dans son t-shirt il se dit que c'était peut-être peine perdue. Et s'il passait par derrière ? Après tout il pouvait toujours essayer ! Aussi vite dit, aussi tôt fait, il arriva derrière et donna un grand coup dans la poignet qui céda aussitôt. La porte fut défoncée et Shûichi put enfin y pénétrer.

L'intérieur était poussiéreux, et ça c'était bien normal après 1 an d'abandon…. Le jeune homme suffoqua quelques instants avant de se mettre la main sur la bouche. Il tâtonna le mur du bout de ses doigts pour trouver un interrupteur.

-Mais pourquoi j'ai eu envie de rentrer là dedans, moi ! S'il faut y'a un cadavre ou je sais pas quoi ! Kyaaaah j'ai peur ! Yuki aide moi ! … Mais quel idiot ! Je fais tout pour rentrer ici et une fois que j'y suis-je veux sortir… !

Il appuya sur l'interrupteur pour la lumière mais rien ne se produisit, vu que l'électricité était coupée (1). L'adolescent était plongé dans le noir complet. Il crut entendre des bruits bizarres mais il se rassura en se disant que c'était le fruit de son imagination. Subitement quelque chose lui toucha l'épaule, il poussa un cri, mais heureusement pour lui ce n'était que ses cheveux. (Il se prend des peurs pour rien, le pauvre !) Il continuait de marcher, puis il se prit quelque chose dans le genou. Il étouffa un couinement, en se penchant il toucha un genre de meuble allant vers le haut.

-Des escaliers ?

Effectivement c'en était un. Bien que complètement affolé, il prit son courage à deux mains et les gravit. Arrivé en haut, deux portes s'offrirent à sa portée. Ses yeux s'étaient habitués à l'obscurité, il put dont choisir… Alors… La droite ou la gauche ? Et si l'une des deux était piégée ! Il risquait peut-être sa vie, qui sait ! (2)

-Comme m'a dit Yuki : qui ne tente rien, n'a rien !

Il se dirigea vers la droite et donna un grand coup dedans (très délicat). A peine entré, il ouvrit la fenêtre, puis le volet. Ce dernier se décrocha du mut pour finalement atterrir au sol du rez-de-chaussée.

-Vive la qualité.

Désormais il voyait parfaitement les objets qui l'entouraient.

-Mais je suis… ! Dans la chambre de Tôma !

A voir les photos accrochées, ce n'était pas difficile à deviner. On aurait dit le bureau de N-G en mille fois pire ! (cf. : un des précédents chapitres de D or A I). Il y avait deux étagères et un grand lit… mais un seul coussin posé dessus… Le blond dormait-il seul ? Sans Mika, donc... Décidément il ne l'aimait vraiment pas ! Près du lit se trouvaient une petite chaise et un bureau d'ordinateur. Shûichi s'assit puis se permit de fouiller dans les différents tiroirs.

Le premier contenait des stylos, des feuilles ainsi que des CDs. Le second n'était ''rempli'' que par une ridicule feuille usée par le temps. Intrigué, l'adolescent prit le papier et le regarda. A force de voir l'écriture de Tôma sur ses chèques à la fin de chaque mois il put, sans problème, la reconnaître ici. Mais pour une fois c'était bien écrit. Devant une telle invitation, la lecture ne peut que s'engager ! Même si Shû savait que c'était mal de faire ça et que ça ne lui était pas destiné, la proposition était bien trop tentante. C'est comme si on demandait à un aveugle s'il voulait y voir clair ! La question ne se posait même pas ! Car la réponse serait tout aussi logique que : ''la vitesse, c'est lent'' (non, CA c'est illogique ! T-T). Malgré lui, son regard glissa sur chaque lettre :

''Bonjour Eiri.

Je ne sais ni qui, ni comment quelqu'un trouvera cette lettre mais sachez qu'il y a un destinataire : Uesugi Eiri et j'espère que c'est lui qui la lit. Si ce n'est pas le cas j'autorise tout de même la lecture. Mais si le lecteur se moque de cette feuille, remettez la à sa place initiale. Merci d'avance.

Je m'appelle Seguchi Tôma, à l'heure où j'écris j'ai 32 ans. Je suis normalement un adulte… Et bien au court de cet écrit vous allez voir que non.

Je suis né à Hitachi (dans le nord du Kanto), enfants de parents normaux. Mon niveau financier était stable et agréable. Fils unique, je suis rapidement devenu égocentrique. Mon seul mot était : moi. Lors de mon passage en primaire mes camarades ainsi que mon professeur m'ont fait remarquer mon air hautain… Cette erreur ne fut pas pardonnée. A chaque fin de journée les plus fous d'entre eux me ruait de coups jusqu'au sang. Lorsque celui-ci ci coulait une vague de satisfaction les submergeait… Je connu alors ma première torture. Par la suite, j'ai changé d'école car mon cas devenait grave (selon mes parents). Là-haut j'ai appris en bonne compagnie à être quelqu'un de bien…

Une nuit, alors que je rentrais de mes cours du soir (j'avais 16 ans, là) je tombais nez à nez avec une personne plus qu'arrogante… Je le détestais, je l'admirais, le repoussais et j'en étais fou. Il me dit d'une manière très radicale un de mes défauts physiques (je n'ai pas toujours été le beau blond que je suis)… Je me suis directement attaqué à lui et malgré moi je l'ai blessé au visage… (Je m'aperçois que je regrette encore cet acte…) Au bout de 5 minutes nous avons commencé à parler. Il s'appelait Yuiku Aeron et il avait fugué de chez son horrible tante. Je lui proposais alors de séjourner chez moi. Il accepta. Bien qu'il devait passer moins d'une semaine, il resta 1 an. Cela m'était devenu vital. Du stade ''ennemi emmerdeur'' il devint rapidement mon sensei. A l'inverse du tien, Eiri, le mien ne m'a pas trahi… bien au contraire, j'étais son protégé et lui mon protecteur...

…

Le jour où j'ai eu mes 18 ans je suis sorti pour la première fois la nuit en bande. Et je me suis pris ma première cuite… Le lendemain de cette soirée je me suis réveillé aux côtés d'un inconnu. Notre seule phrase pendant une matinée fut : t'es qui ? Son nom était : Ryûichi Sakuma… Et à partir de là une grande amitié se fila… Très vite ce fut mon meilleur ami… Nous sommes passés ensemble dans notre passage ''rock''… Nous avons tout fait ensemble… Sauf une chose… Ma rencontre avec toi, Eiri et ton ''Yuki Kitazawa''… J'avoue avoir été jaloux pendant un bon nombre d'années… Jusqu'à qu'il te fasse du mal, dès lors je l'ai littéralement haït. Et ce sentiment est toujours le même… Quand j'ai ressenti le besoin de te protéger et de rester près de toi j'ai compris que j'étais amoureux…

_A suivre…_

**Chiji**

Le 6.08.06

**Commentaires de fin :** Mouhahaha ! Je suis sadique et j'adore ça :) Au fait, j'aimerais votre avis sur le couple : Tôma x Shûichi. Merci d'avance (Kyochan95, on va voir ce que ça donne, okay ?) /

**Un p'tit bravo à Shûichi et à moi-même ! XD**

**P-Chan : C'est pas Fort boyard ! Hein !**

_HEBI ICHIGO_** -**_chante- _Merci d'avoir lu et de laisser des revieuws !


	14. Hate Letter

**Thème :** Suite de D or A II… La tragédie continue ! YEAH !!

**Anime :** Gravitation : œuvre de… de… de moua ! XD

**Auteur :** Chiji !! _''Avec la participation des studios 80 century Fox 8 entrainement studios, Mousland, and P-Chan Cord. Un grand merci à Marner Bros...'' _

**Petit blabla :**_ Finalement c'est moi P-chan qui parle ici ! (Est-ce que quelqu'un lit ?) J'ai piqué la place à Chiji qui me saoule pour télécharger un anime alors que j'ai pas assez de CD-R, ici se pose le problème :) Comme j'ai rien à dire d'intéressant ou de moralement correcte je rends la place à machin ! lol. _TT-TT Merci _–tape P-Chan-_ (une baston se débute pour finalement parler de stylos dans l'bras) Bref ! Voici Dead or Alive II – 3. Hate Letter ! Sur ce, bonne lecture and ENJOY :)

**Bonjour ou Bonsoir à tous les lecteurs. Ici Chiji aux commandes, je tiens à m'excuser de l'horrible retard que j'ai eu… Mille et un pardon. J'ai eu un peu beaucoup des soucis. Je vous promets suite et fin dès que possible.**

**Bye to bye**

Shûichi devant cette lettre tremblait. D'un certain côté il avait des remords d'être tombé dessus mais d'un autre côté il était heureux de ne pas être mort entièrement débile.

-Pour ne pas mourir idiot vivons débile. (Jolie phrase)

La tentation était bien trop forte, il replongea dans la lecture :

''… Eiri… Pour moi notre amour était impossible (quel idiot j'ai été !) j'ai alors voulu me plonger dans mon avenir, un travail…

J'ai appris à jouer du synthétiseur (et oui contrairement à ce que l'on dit, je ne l'ai pas appris étant enfant.) Avec mon meilleur ami et une fille choisie au hasard (Noriko Ukai) nous formons les Nittle Grasper… En fait ce nom fut prit sur un coup de tête. Rapidement nous avons eu une ''maison'' qui a souhaité nous ''lancer'' dans notre carrière… Nous étions si jeune à l'époque… Notre single fut : ''Tsume'' ce qui signifie griffes en japonais… Et bien ce fut un échec T-O-T-A-L ! C'est à ce moment où nous avons changés notre style. Second single : Scorpion. Il avait fait un véritable malheur. Nittle Grasper venait d'entrer sur scène.

Excuse moi Eiri, je m'attarde sur des choses sans importances mais peut-être avais-tu besoin de savoir. T'es tu posé des question pendant à mon sujet pendant 1 an ? Comme tu dois désormais t'en douter : le fait que tu attendes une année fut une de mes exigences… En tant que mort, il me fallait ce statut… Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? A mon avis : non.

Bon je continue sur ma lancée, si tu le veux bien. Comme tu le sais bien je suis resté 8 ans consécutifs chez les Grasper. A l'âge de mes 28 ans le groupé s'est séparé et j'ai commencé à monter la fameuse maison de productions : N-G. Le succès fut immédiat. J'engageais, produisais, agrandissais…

Oh ! Décidément je rédige bien mal ! J'ai complètement oublié de dater mon mariage avec Mika ! C'est dire à quel point cela m'importe peu ! Donc, je me suis marié quand j'avais… Mince je ne m'en souviens plus ! Bon tant pis, après tout ce n'est qu'un détail, n'est ce pas ? Tout le monde sait pourquoi je lui ai demandé sa main… Pour me rapprocher de toi… Oui tu étais mon but, mais je n'étais pas le tien… Dommage.

J'ai été cruel et égoïste envers ta sœur, je le sais… Mais j'ai suivi le conseil que donne tous les magasines de filles : suis ce que te dis ton cœur. Tout comme toi je certifie que c'est une excuse bien faible. Mais c'était ma seule échappatoire, je n'avais guère le choix… §Tu vois ? Quand j'étais méchant avec elle et qu'une dispute éclatait je me forçais à me faire pardonner… Pour toi. Je reconnais et j'assume mes actes, moi aussi je trouve cela lamentable, cependant je ne regrette pas, sache-le.

De mon point de vue tu étais sous mon aile et tu m'appartenais. Si tu devais ouvrir ton cœur à quelqu'un ce serait moi… Grave erreur, stupide dirais-je même. Ton PUTAIN de Shûichi est entré dans ta vie, et dans la mienne aussi. Il m'a pris ce qui m'était de plus précieux, c'est-à-dire ta personne. Il cache ses mauvaises pensées derrière son air niais… Il est tout simplement immonde…Même mort je voudrais lui pourrir la vie.

Au fait, pourquoi n'as-tu pas répondu à ma lettre ? Tu sais celle qui contenait un poème… Le silence fut ta seule réponse ? Tu me fais mal, Eiri.

Cet écrit me fait souffrir. J'en ai assez de t'aimer. C'est douloureux l'amour. Je vais me mettre à détester ce sentiment. L'amour se transforme souvent en haine. Si je pouvais m'arracher le cœur ou me le durcir, je n'aurais pas hésité sois en sûr voire même certain.

Mon petit Eiri c'est si dur de terminer tout cela. J'ai bien trop perdu mon temps… Je vais rejoindre ta sœur… Je prierai pour toi… Désolé…

Adieu Eiri.

Je t'aime.

Tôma Seguchi''

-…

Le jeune homme se pétrifia, il tremblait. Il avait froid et chaud en même temps, mais surtout : il avait peur. Il se sentait coupable d'un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis. Il se détestait d'aimer Yuki, lui aussi il se sentait égoïste. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt. _Chaque acte en engendre un autre._ Cette phrase il ne l'oublierait jamais.

Shûichi voulait bouger, partir en courant de cette maison de fous. Il aurait tout donné pour ne jamais y habiter. Rien que l'idée de rester quelques secondes de plus le mettait dans un état second.

Non, il n'était pas jaloux. Il n'avait pas le courage d'en vouloir à un mort.

Soudain un bruit de moteur se fit entendre. Qui était-ce ? Et si c'était l'esprit de Seguchi qui venait le hanter ? (En voiture ?!) Non, voyons restons dans le réel je vous prie. Le véhicule bruyant se dirigeait bien vers cette maison. Peut-être était-ce les autorités qui venaient de remarquer une effraction. Shûichi n'allait pas tarder à le savoir.

_A Suivre…_

**Chiji**

7.08.06

**Commentaires de fin :** Aujourd'hui j'ai bronzé ! _Tout le monde se moque de ça !_ Ma sœur me parle de timon, de Harry Potter et de Mello (ça fait mal ! XD) aussi nous écoutons une musique qui me gave… Bonne vacs' (ou pas) à tous ! _Love la lettre de Tôma, moi :)_ Merci d'avoir lu and revieuws, please :)


	15. The End

**Thème :** Tragédie, eau de rose... Grand puit sadique : Chiji

**Anime : **Gra-vi-ta-tion by : Maki Murakami.

**Auteur :** Chiji (_ne sait pas combien de fois j'ai écrit ce nom !_ Oo)

**Petit blabla :** Les concours de lancer de planches me manquent. (Gros délire avec son cousin et sa sœur). Pour vraiment raconter ma vie sachez, chers lecteurs, que je n'ai pas la main verte. Quand j'arrose une plante toute l'eau mise déborde. Et franchement c'est l'bordel. Je dois tout essuyer avec un ridicule morceau de tissu… Mais cela ne m'empêche pas d'écrire –_Chiji ne mets pas tes pieds dans l'eau ! AAH C'est trop tard TTxTT_ – Alors bonne lecture and ENJOY !

Shûichi se colla (sans explication) dos au mur. Il enfourna brusquement la lettre dabs sa poche et regarda à travers la fenêtre. La voiture était noire, ses designs laissaient paraître à coup sûr qu'il s'agissait d'une BMW. Mais ce véhicule était celui de Yuki ! L'adolescent était soulagé que ce soit lui mais en même temps très stressé. Pourquoi était-il là ?! La BMW se gara (très mal, dois-je préciser.) Heureusement que l'endroit était désert, car sans ça Yuki serait de nouveau un criminel (c'est pas gentil de dire ça, Chiji !). Eiri sortit de sa voiture en claquant assez violemment la porte. Lui aussi était tout de noir vêtu. Malgré ses lunettes de soleil on voyait que son regard glissait attentivement sur chaque chose. Au bout de deux minutes de silence il s'écria :

-SHUICHI !

-…

-Je sais que tu es là, alors sors immédiatement.

-…

-SHUICHI ! Je ne vais pas me répéter !

Shindô sortit de la maison en se faisant tout petit. Timidement il demanda :

-Oui ?

-Putain de baka !

- Je ne t'ai pas entendu (petit mensonge)

-T'en as mis du t temps... Alors c'est ça notre nouvelle demeure ?

- !! Comment tu sais ! D'ailleurs pourquoi es-tu ici ? Qui t'as informé ?

-Le notaire Jun…

Le blond alluma une cigarette qu'il fuma aussitôt, il dit en souriant :

-Depuis quand tu me prends pour un imbécile ? J'étais sûr qu'avec ta curiosité débile tu serais ici. Jun m'a dit que c'était toi qui avais fait la démarche tout seul.

-Il t'a appelé ?

-C'est exact… comment aurait-il pu faire autrement ?

-Je vois…

-Tu te sens mal ? Tu as trouvé quelque chose d'important ?

Le bout des doigts de Shûichi touchait le papier de la lettre. Il l'avait complètement froissée ! Devant cette constatation il rougit de honte.

-Attends moi deux petites minutes je te prie.

L'ado se pencha puis attrapa quelque chose dans la voiture, il partit en courant au loin. Eiri resta là, le regardant, il n'avait pas envie de parler, ni de poser des questions inutiles.

Shûichi se mit derrière la maison (de plus Yuki ne le voyait pas), il s'agenouilla, prit la lettre. Il s'auto lança un compte à rebours pour s'actionner.

-Je sais que c'est vraiment cruel ce que je vais faire. Je suis désolé Seguchi Tôma, mais comme on dit, c'est la vie. (1)

Il posa la lettre sur l'herbe et prit l'objet qu'il avait volé à Yuki : un briquet. Il l'alluma et mit la flamme sous le papier. Le garçon se surprit avec un grand sourire sadique aux bouts des lèvres. Peu à peu le papier se consumait. Le chanteur avait honte de faire ça mais d'un certain côté, détruire les mémoires d'une personne qu'il détestait le satisfaisait.

-Adieu passé de Seguchi. Souvenirs perdus. Bye Bye à la petite insulte que tu m'as adressée… tu vois de nous deux, c'est moi qui ai gagné !

Shûichi se releva, laissant le feu à ses pieds. Si personne ne l'éteignait alors la maison brûlerait avec. Tout serait perdu, TOUT. Tel était son souhait. La maison, ses terres et ses souvenirs appartenaient désormais au passé.

Le garçon aux cheveux roses revint vers son chéri.

-Bon allez monte dans la voiture, Shûichi.

-Oui !

-Au fait, tu n'as rien vu de particulier ?

Shûichi le regarda dans les yeux, lui sourit puis détourna son regard pour enfin faire quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait auparavant…

-Non, rien de particulier !

… mentir.

_**OWARI**_

**Chiji**

9.08.06

**Commentaires de fin :** Ici c'est la fin de la fin ! Promis, je ne repars pas dans un délire avec cette fic, PROMIS !

(1) P-Chan : Pour un mort, c'est ironique.

J'adore vraiment la lettre de Töma ! _–Tu l'as déjà dit_- Oui, je sais. Mais je trouve qu'il y a pas mal de haine dedans… (Ca me fait penser à certaines lettres, d'ailleurs ! Vite il faut que je les recopie sans ça j'en connais deux qui vont me trucider ! XD) Breef ! De plus j'ai pu inclure un de mes personnages originaux : Yuiku Aeron. Il est trop beau si vous saviez. _-va admirer ses deux seuls dessins de lui_- Quant aux actions de Shûichi (dans ce chapitre) j'avoue les avoir adorées ! (Pourquoi en ce moment je fais un méchant Shûichi ?) Shû en mode berserk ! oWo (niark niark) J'ai trop adoré ce qu'il dit avant de tout faire brûler ! Il est pas si gentil que ça, Tôma a peut-être raison… Qui sait ? Enfin, voilà, merci à tout le monde et surtout merci à **TOI** ! _-a repris la phrase de Hiromu Arakawa-_ Merci d'avoir lu and revieuws, please ! _Bye to Bye _


End file.
